Alyssa Edwards
Alyssa Edwards is a contestant on TV Stars Bollywood. Despite being very quiet and reserved, Alyssa is best known for her emergence in the finale, beating out jury threats Tom Nook and Team Rocket Jessie and ultimately becoming the runner up to her good friend Korra. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Alyssa remained fairly quiet and reserved, looking to keep targets off of her back. She was chosen to be on Farrah's Clique, joining James, Dravivor, and Alex. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Alyssa and her Clique won Control of the Game status, surviving to the next round. Alyssa and the others, sans Farrah, voted to give Jessie an advantage, causing irritation within Farrah. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Alyssa make her first move in the game by siding with Korra and her alliance to keep the returnees in the game. However, after the round progressed, Alyssa was approached with the idea of voting out her own teammate, Farrah. Despite all of this, Alyssa voted to keep her by voting for Ashlee. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Alyssa seemed unconfident that James would win the Control of the Game competition for her and Dravivor, but he succeeded, prompting delight and surprise from her. Now immune, Alyssa sought to make a statement in the House. She noticed Villager and Tom bullying Leonard, and she inquired why they were being 'shady'. After an argument broke out, she instructed them to all calm down. Later on in the week, Ashlee went berzerk after learning of her potential fate in the game. Alyssa teased her sassily, stating, "Don't get bitter, just get better, girl." In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Alyssa once again found herself immune thanks to winning Control of the Game status. As chaos ensued in the game after Leonard won MVP status, she commented in a confessional that she was glad she was safe. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, Alyssa became excited to learn that she had made it to the jury stage of the game. Late in the week, after the Vote Negator was announced, Alyssa stated that she could not wait to use it against her enemies. Korra, needing new allies, approached Alyssa about teaming up with the remainder of her Clique and Villager to get to the finals. She agreed, and they voted out Leonard, but were unsuccessful, as Tom threw a wrench into their plans. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, Korra, Alyssa, and Villager were successful in finding a new ally in Jessie, finally voting out Leonard in the process. In the next week, however, things changed, as Jessie reneged from their alliance. Alyssa and Dravivor became new allies in this week to blindside James, to which Alyssa exclaimed that it would upset James. In a confessional, she mocked him, saying, "Don't get mad, get glad." Alyssa and Jessie got into an argument about the vote as Jessie attempted to keep James in the competition and sway Alyssa against April. It did not work, however, as James was successfully blindsided by Alyssa. In episode eight, She is Literally the Antichrist, Alyssa made her way into the Vote Negator and used it against Dravivor. Seeing as how Jessie was now a permanent member of Korra's alliance, she had to turn against her previous ally to vote him out. During episode nine, I'm Out For Blood, Baby, Alyssa was reunited with Laganja Estranja, her drag daughter, but failed the challenge, thus causing Laganja to leave the game for good. Alyssa once again got into the Vote Negator room and used it against Villager to allow him to easily be voted out by the majority. Even if someone wanted to flip, the numbers simply were not there. Villager went home, and Alyssa succeeded in making the finale. In the finale, Get a Grip, Get a Life, and Get Over It, Alyssa and the other girls agreed that Tom needed to go immediately to secure the final four alliance made between the women. This succeeded, and in the final four, Korra and April threw the challenge for Alyssa. Alyssa became very cocky and began mocking jurors and their inability to make it so deep into the game, which made them angry. At the final three, Korra won the competition and decided to take Alyssa to the final two instead of April. Alyssa lost the game by a large margin, only receiving two jury votes out of eight.